dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!
is the second Dragon Ball Z OVA and features the first Dragon Ball animations in nearly a decade, following a short story arc in the remade Dr. Slump anime series crossing over Kid Goku and the Red Ribbon Army in 1999. Plot It has been two years since Majin Buu was defeated and Mr. Satan has become a hero for defeating him. However, Videl remembers the truth of those events, and seems to be embarrassed about her father. A gigantic hotel is being built in Mr. Satan's honor. Upon completion, Mr. Satan decides to throw a party for Goku and the others who fought Buu. Meanwhile, Goku, Chi Chi, Goten, and Gohan have been making their living growing radishes, even though Mr. Satan provides them with plenty of money. Videl soon calls Gohan and asks him to bring his family to the party. At first Goku declines, but he changes his mind once he hears there will be an "all you can eat" banquet there (And even rips open the "fourth wall" in the process). Roshi, Android 18, Krillin, etc, take off for the hotel and give Goku’s family a lift. Piccolo decides to not ride along, but rather flies after them on his own. The group from Capsule Corp. arrives at the hotel first, and when Vegeta and Goku see each other, they begin to argue about fighting, since they both wore their usual fighting clothes to the party. Goku realizes the party is starting, and heads off to the assembly hall. Apart from Mr Satan's family (including Bee and Fat Buu), Goku’s family, the Z Fighters (except Tien and Chiaotzu, who were included in the manga adaptation), Vegeta’s family, and Roshi's group, the crowd includes Dende, Mr. Popo, Korin, Yajirobe, Puar, Launch, Ox-King, King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, Kibito Kai, and Elder Kai. Despite the fact that there’s supposed to be no media coverage of the party, members of the press appear and ask Mr. Satan questions about Buu’s defeat. While the “Z Senshi” are eating, two Saiyan style spaceships land on Earth. Piccolo and Gohan are the first to notice, then No. 18 and Krillin, and eventually everyone stops eating and the atmosphere becomes tense. A sharp-eyed Saiyan and a small alien emerge from the two spaceships. Using his scouter to detect higher battle powers, the Saiyan soon arrives at the party. Upon seeing Vegeta, the Saiyan calls him "big brother." The Z-Fighters are all shocked by this sudden event. The Saiyan introduces himself as Tarble, along with his wife, Gure. Vegeta says that Tarble had been sent off to a remote planet because he had no talent for battle. Tarble begs our heroes to defeat Abo and Kado, who have ravished his planet and pursued him to Earth. Goku says that if they’re strong, he’ll fight them. Tarble measures Goku's battle power with his scouter, and says that he’ll be of no help since their battle powers are so low. Vegeta scolds Tarble for relying on his scouter, and as an example, Goku begins to gather ki. The battle power reading on the scouter steadily increases. It soon breaks as Goku goes Super Saiyan, and Tarble is amazed by Goku’s power. After Goku and Vegeta argue over who should get to fight them, Goten and Trunks say that they want to fight too, Krillin and Gohan say they want to try as well, and eventually even Roshi wants to fight. Goku thinks it will be unfair if everybody fights the enemies, and suggests they select a single representative to fight by drawing lots. Goku teleports Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, Roshi, Oolong, Videl, Chi Chi, Bulma, Tarble, and Gure to Mount Paozu (this whole time, Satan, Fat Buu, Kibito Kai, Elder Kai, and others have been ignoring Tarble and just go on eating and drinking). Goku suggests that they each draw a radish, and the person who draws the longest radish will be the representative. After numerous tries from others, Goten draws out a very long radish, and it seems he will be the one to fight. This makes Vegeta jealous, and he tells Trunks to pull out an even bigger radish. Pressured by Vegeta, Trunks pulls out what at first seems like a very short, thin radish, which then turns out to be the longest one (it goes way down the mountain the field is on). Meanwhile, two other spaceships land on Earth, containing Abo and Kado. Pursuing Tarble, they arrive at Satan Hotel, and a panic erupts. Goku and the others soon return, and things calm down. Goku says to Vegeta that if there are two of them, they should also be two; to which he replies that Trunks should be enough. Goku, going against Vegeta, then tells Goten that he could fight too. It turns out Abo and Kado are remnants of Frieza’s army, who have taken control of Frieza’s planets now that he is gone. Vegeta also knows of them, and says that they were supposed to rival the Ginyu Force in strength. Tarble says that the two have become much stronger, and that not even Frieza could beat either of them now. Goku loses his enthusiasm when he hears that they’re “only” at Frieza’s level, and decides that it’s alright for Trunks and Goten to fight them alone. At first Abo and Kado underestimate their child opponents, and they get clobbered and knocked into some boulders. They decide to get serious, and they each split into three people. Trunks and Goten are completely unable to counterattack now that Abo and Kado have become six people. Vegeta advises them to sense their ki and locate the real Abo and Kado, but they can’t. Gohan offers to help, but they turn him down. They settle on having Gohan merely tell them where the real Abo and Kado are. With Gohan’s accurate advice, Goten and Trunks drive Abo and Kado to the wall. Cornered, Abo and Kado merge to become even stronger, forming the deadly Aka. Aka then begins to relentlessly tear into Goten and Trunks with a slew of aerial attacks, including bouncing them into the sky with a barbaric thrust, and grabbing them by their heads while tearing through the skies. Aka spins in a cyclone of deadly precision, tossing Goten and Trunks aside as if they were mere rag-dolls. Put on the defensive by Aka's attacks, Goten and Trunks use their own secret weapon, Fusion. However, since it’s been so long since they’ve used it, they fail and become the fat Gotenks. They eventually succeed on their second try, and Gotenks overwhelms Aka, using Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist, Tien’s Volleyball Attack, and to finish him off they use Satan’s Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch, going Super Saiyan the moment they punch Aka, propelling him into a lake. Everyone (except for Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gotenks) leaves him for dead and decide to continue the banquet. Aka then rises out of the lake, apparently enraged. He lets out a giant energy wave, firing it from both hands and his mouth. It hits Gotenks and causes the Satan Hotel to collapse. Aka then starts shooting Continuous Energy Bullets, damaging each part of the hotel one after the other. In order to protect his friends, Piccolo deflects each energy bullet with a Special Beam Cannon. Krillin uses a Kienzan to protect Android 18 and Marron. Yamcha protects Bulma, Oolong and Puar from the falling rubble by using the Sokidan, Yajirobe saves some people by slicing rubble in half, and Roshi also protects a group of maids from the rubble. When saving everyone, Yamcha and Krillin change into their traditional Z fighting uniforms. Goku and Vegeta decide to finish off Aka. While flying towards him, Goku points and asks “What’s that?!”, causing Vegeta to look away. With Vegeta distracted, Goku takes off towards Aka. Aka fires a Super Wahaha no Ha and Goku counters with a Kamehameha, then nails Aka with a single punch. Vegeta later states that that was a dirty trick by Goku. Aka is finally defeated and the battle is over. Videl tells her father that having his hotel smashed was a punishment for being big-headed; Satan agrees and promises to change. Goku and Krillin say that he could make a wish to Shenron to rebuild it, in which he almost agrees (Videl then reminds him of his promise), and the party starts again amid the hotel rubble. As the party continues, the two villains are invited to the party by Goku, who enjoy the radishes that Goku and Chi Chi had been growing. Goku eats Vegeta’s sushi (which he states to have saved for last), who eats Goku’s Char Siu (which was also the last remaining) in return. Angry, the two finally turn Super Saiyan and begin yelling at each other, as everyone else watches in amazement (excluding Chi-Chi and Bulma, who continue eating in embarrassment). Cast Trivia * The OVA hints that Trunks and Goten are at least as strong as Frieza. This is probably a reference to Frieza's first form which that has a confirmed power level of 530,000. This is supported by the fact Frieza's first form was the most well known by his forces throughout the universe and the fact his second, third, and fourth form were never shown until he arrived on Namek where even then it would be difficult to get a proper power reading of Frieza's true power levels if not directly there in person. However, it is to be noted that Tarble states he found out about Vegeta's current location from local Namekians, who were clearly able to sense power levels (and even go as far as to tell whether one's ki is filled with evil or otherwise), and present for the final battle between Frieza at 100% of his Full Power, and Super Saiyan Goku before being transported to Earth with the help of the final wish of their Namekian Dragon Balls. In addition, as Goku only had knowledge of Frieza's final form (being that he was in the rejuvenation chamber healing for the majority of the fight, and only "spectated" the fight through ki readings), but still immediately concluded that if they're only as powerful as Frieza was in his day, "They should be perfect for the kids". * Vegeta is still wearing his Saiyan armor from the Cell arc and Goku's clothes have the turtle sign on them, making it thoroughly possible that he merely removed the armored vest because of the World Tournament's restrictions. This is also supported by Vegeta responding to "Kakarrot" that his armor was formal wear when Goku asked why he's still in his pair. * Mr. Satan seems to help Goku's family now whenever they are in financial need. * Aside from the Z-Fighter group pose at the end of the opening sequence, both Chiaotzu and Tien do not make an appearance in the movie, despite them being shown on the movie poster. This is likely because Tien's seiyu (voice actor) died and to honor his memory they did not replace him. They were both included in the manga adaptation. * In the poster, Vegeta has his Buu arc outfit, which also did not appear in the movie. * This is also the first movie since Bojack Unbound in which Piccolo appears, with the exception of a fantasy in Broly: Second Coming where Gohan imagined Piccolo and mistook Krillin for him. This is also the first movie since Bojack Unbound in which Yamcha appears, and only the third movie in which he does appear as well. * The manga adaptation, released on 21 March 2009, was not drawn by Akira Toriyama, but by a mangaka called Ooishi Naho. * This is the only time in the entire Dragon Ball Z franchise that Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist attack is seen, though he himself doesn't actually perform it. Gotenks uses it against Aka. *The special was released on DVD, April 2009 only available by special order. It included the non credits version of the ending "Orange Hero" by jealkb. *This is the first and only time Krillin appears in the orange and blue outfit with hair. He appears bald on the movie poster, but in the movie itself, he appears with hair. Also, this is the only time in a movie where Krillin appears with hair in the opening line-up *The Tori-bot and Neko Majin's faces are seen when Gohan is on the computer with Videl as well as an icon of the One-Star Dragonball. *So far, neither this nor the other OVA, Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, has been dubbed by Funimation. *The intro sequence is a remake of the TV series' original intro, but it features a more modern look for the characters/situations. *Somehow Android 18 was able to sense Tarble's ki while in the series the only android capable of doing so was 16. *At just over 30 minutes, this is the shortest Dragon Ball/Z/GT Movie/Special. *During the ending sequence, it shows Goku in the first Dragon Ball episode, strangely he's in the clothes Master Roshi gave him near the start of 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. But this is impossible, at that time he didn't even know Master Roshi. *Interestingly, when Goten and Trunks fuse and accidentally become Fat Gotenks, they seem to be able to fuse right away after they defuse. However, they should not be able to do so as it was stated that an hour of rest was needed between each fusion. *This is the only Dragon Ball Z movie where Launch appears. Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films